<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>時空之旅(1)(2) by MercuryZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684825">時空之旅(1)(2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryZ/pseuds/MercuryZ'>MercuryZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【大吾/庭树】時空之旅 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryZ/pseuds/MercuryZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>庭樹和大吾從究極之洞回來了，然而這次，兩人一起掉進了平行時空中。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>大吾/庭树</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【大吾/庭树】時空之旅 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862527</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>時空之旅(1)(2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cp：大吾x庭树<br/>*同人的同人<br/>*原作无cp向</p><p>先把這篇最長的放上來..w後續，還要等我再看完庭樹才可能..(你們懂的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(1)<br/>
“这次……又是未知图腾干的好事。”<br/>
庭树黑着脸，听着洛托姆图鉴的报告总结现在的状况。<br/>
和大吾返回精灵世界时不知道哪个时空窜出来的未知图腾们在露奈雅拉跳跃时干扰了他们，时空交会错乱那瞬间露奈雅拉将平行时空的精灵世界当成了原本的座标，于是他们便掉进了这方时空之中。<br/>
所幸两人的实力如今对未知图腾的手段完全应付得来，不然有可能像先前在沙漠遗迹所发生的，勘勘逃出时空裂缝，连精灵球都报销的情形。<br/>
即便如此，庭树和大吾还是分散开了。<br/>
“幸好这次把狩猎凤蝶它们都带出来了，不然没有按时回去，恐怕又会担心了。”梦妖魔被放出后向庭树点头，便隐匿身形在周围负责戒备。<br/>
“庭树，这里是关都地区的枯叶市洛托。”<br/>
“还没找到大吾的位置吗？”<br/>
“没有洛托～估计是掉进了深山或者洞穴里了洛托。”说着洛托姆图鉴便坏笑了起来，“如果是掉进洞穴里说不定得文社长就忘记庭树开始挖石头了～当然是玩笑啦洛托。”<br/>
“……”庭树。<br/>
插科打诨后，庭树已经了解自己来到了的时间点，此时大吾还在任冠军职位，虽然在另一方大吾因为他而提早退位，但这时对庭树来说还算是很久以前了。<br/>
“话说回来，这个时空的我该不会还是服务生吧……”<br/>
“没有搜寻到秋叶道馆和庭树这个人，的确有这个可能洛托。”洛托姆图鉴总是不能理解为什么独独庭树在其他时空的轨迹似乎人生拐了一个弯。<br/>
看出洛托姆图鉴的疑惑，庭树不打算解释……毕竟他也不可能说出自己的来处，万一听完后因为无法解析洛托姆图鉴烧坏了脑子怎么办，况且那也不是多重要的一件事。<br/>
庭树已经在精灵世界拥有了许多归宿，上一辈子的生活就当是场古老故事的梦吧。<br/>
“完全没有大吾的行踪啊。”抱着双臂庭树懊恼地摇头，花上时间去寻找意味着他和精灵们又得在外过上了黑户的生活，天天露宿在没有人烟的地方，毕竟他没有身分证明可以下榻任何场所。<br/>
“放心吧庭树，大吾的巨金怪找人更快的，你就等着他上门吧洛托。”<br/>
“希望如此。”</p><p>枯叶市是一座国际化的港口城市，拥有数条航线，连世界闻名的豪华巡航舰圣特安努号每年都会停靠这里一次。南来北往的各方旅客在这里汇聚，港口附近有大大小小的集市，枯叶市对此并不严格取缔，所以就算是刚下船初到此的游客也能在地上铺上一块布便开始进行买卖交易或体验一次这种生活。<br/>
顺便一提，关都地区的精灵俱乐部便设在枯叶市，庭树不知道在这里能不能遇到须木佐会长，但想必他还是奔波于担任华丽大赛的评审吧。不过就算遇到了，他们俩人也不认识啊……<br/>
在陌生的时空，完全没有风可以借力，真是麻烦。</p><p>庭树混在港口旁市集的游客之中，尝试能不能在这里淘到好东西，但直到天边的云朵都渲染上了落日前余晖燃烧的火焰，都理所当然的没有什么收获。<br/>
倒是有一处的摊贩周围围起了许多人，让庭树好奇凑热闹了一会儿，原来是有人在贩卖秘笈秘密之力招式，据说芳缘地区兴起了建造秘密基地的热潮，所以这位商人赶着这股流行趋势到了关都地区来抢达先机，能发现他的摊子上还摆着许多家具，估计便是为了一起销货。但根据庭树观察，这些游客还是对招式秘笈更感兴趣。<br/>
假如老板将秘笈与家具分开销售，那他的愿望就要落空了。但很明显，精明的商人透过捆绑销售他的家具，虽然也因此价格提高更多，但还是有几个游客咬牙掏钱买了。瞧着笑得像个孩子的老板，庭树没有再继续停留，准备去收拾自己过夜的地方了。<br/>
“我要是明天也去卖招式秘笈的话，应该也能赚钱了吧。”前往11号道路上的庭树想着明天的打算。<br/>
前往究极之洞自然不需要精灵世界的货币，所以现在庭树身上自然是没有一分钱，这个世界也没有特莱莎老师能接应自己……况且，贩卖在外的招式秘笈通常很是粗浅，也算不上是割自己的肉，也因为这个道理，联盟对这种零散流出的知识没有太多禁止。<br/>
“庭树都混到这个地步了吗洛托～”藏在背包里防止吸引到其他人注意的洛托姆图鉴摇了摇脑袋。<br/>
“抚～～”就在这时，隐藏起来的梦妖魔向庭树传来警告。<br/>
“梦妖魔说…是熟悉又陌生的气息。”庭树愣住了，身后的脚步声已然明显。<br/>
这里距离开枯叶市还有段路程，但也算城市偏僻的一隅，来人熟悉的面孔与在夕阳下熨贴出温暖颜色混合的银蓝头发，该让人生出几分好感，但他挂着的笑容与陌生的眼神却是庭树期待后又跌落的心情。<br/>
“你好，我是大吾，刚才我在集市上发现了你手上戴的戒指，有些在意，所以便跟了过来。呀，看你的眼神，我们……以前见过吗？不可能啊。”“大吾”惊讶地发现庭树似乎认识他，而非仅了解他的名号的那一类。</p><p>(2)<br/>
庭树很快调整好自己的表情，对这个时空的“大吾”摇了摇头：“没什么，我只是以为来的是我朋友，所以看到你…大吾先生时错愕了一下。我是庭树，你怎么会在关都地区呢？”<br/>
“看来你还是认识我呀，哈哈，我会在这里是因为自己的一些爱好。”“大吾”没有计较先前自己的“错觉”，至于庭树这个名字他从来没有印象……算了，他还有更重要的事情，“大吾”莞尔一笑指着庭树无名指上的戒指，“虽然有些唐突，但我是被你的戒指吸引过来的……嗯，怎么说呢，因为看上去是非常难得一见的石头制成的，所以不知不觉就跟了上来了，对了，你知道它的讯息吗？”<br/>
庭树：“……”只要和石头扯上关系无论哪个大吾都是这样啊，要不是知道这家伙的身份这番话和不怀好意的人似乎没什么两样吧。<br/>
这个时空的“大吾”还在唠叨关于石头的事，眼神却没有离开庭树的戒指过。<br/>
啊，这家伙肯定在等他把戒指拿给他看吧，和当初发现庭树手里握着七彩陨石的大吾简直是一个模子刻出来的，但一想到和大吾的初见，庭树嘴角还是情不自禁露出迷之微笑。<br/>
大概从对石头狂的无奈到居然感到几分可爱，庭树的改变也曾令洛托姆图鉴啧啧称奇与感慨。<br/>
余光终于分出给庭树的“大吾”：“……”这个训练家好像在笑话他？<br/>
“大吾”站直了身体，咳了一声：“不好意思，庭树，我只要一碰见有关石头的事就会忘我起来了。但是，你戒指的原料我自己也有收藏一块，因为是好不容易得到的，现在看到同一种类就忍不住太高兴了。”<br/>
庭树瞅了眼左手，对“大吾”可惜说道：“虽然很想拿给大吾你看，但是被我那位知道我拿下戒指的话一定会很生气的，所以抱歉了。”<br/>
“好吧……说的也是，这么珍贵的石头我也是收藏起来准备未来给自己的伴侣用的，看来拥有这块石头的人都是这么想的，我很高兴。”比起庭树装出来的可惜，这个时空的“大吾”脸上失落更加真实，庭树也是和大吾在一起后才经常看见他为了石头发愁的模样，因此现在看到另一个“大吾”也是这样子终于嘴角抽了抽，脑袋上布了几条黑线。<br/>
看来不管是哪个大吾石头都是真爱啊洛托～洛托姆图鉴在背包里听着也不住摇头晃脑叹气。<br/>
“说起来，你年纪看起来和我差不多大嘛，这么早就结婚了？”<br/>
“这个，也是今年才安定下来，说起来这个戒指就是他自己去挖掘找来做成的。”<br/>
“大吾”顿时感到遇上同道中人的兴奋感，但又莫名对庭树口中的这个人产生了微妙的感觉，毕竟庭树手上的戒指乍看之下非常眼熟，虽然不是原来的模样了，但“大吾”越是观察越有种是自己家里收藏着的那块石头变来的错觉。<br/>
庭树没有注意“大吾”正苦思冥想着另一位大吾的事，当下夕阳已然落幕，再这么和他耗下去也不是办法，万一被现任冠军发现自己是个黑户，虽然“大吾”不是关都本地的冠军，但还是会陷入稍微麻烦境地。<br/>
庭树左顾右盼，一副恍然大悟的样子：“啊，都已经这个时间了，我也是时候离开了，大吾，下次再见吧……”<br/>
“大吾”意犹未尽地收回眼神，“嗯，已经这么晚了，真是可惜。庭树，要不要交换通讯方式？”<br/>
“呃，”庭树猜测“大吾”大概是对大吾起了兴趣，想要借他和大吾来一场石头的讨论会，但是他的洛托姆图鉴在这个世界有数据才有鬼，摆了摆手， “我的领航员前几天摔坏了，现在还没换新的。”<br/>
庭树记得领航员是得文公司开发出来，在芳缘地区很流行的高科技电子产品，通讯功能自然也包含在其中，大概就和他那个世界的智能手机差不多吧。至于平时，庭树有了洛托姆图鉴，且随着洛托姆图鉴的升级，哪些功能不在它身上找出？反正庭树是想不到的。<br/>
“大吾”听了之后拿出了名片，庭树无奈接下，两人就在这里分别。<br/>
等庭树走远，差不多离开那家伙视线范围后，洛托姆图鉴咻地飞了出来，就看见庭树抹了一把脸，叹了口气。<br/>
梦妖魔的身影在黑夜中现出，进化后稳重的它少有的对庭树坏笑起来：“抚抚抚～～～”<br/>
庭树磨了磨后槽牙，也没办法阻止它们两个看自己的笑话，“算了，当务之急是找到大吾，虽然洛托姆图鉴能够锁定大吾的气息，但是也没办法覆盖整块大陆，看来得让露奈雅拉带我们穿梭寻找了。”<br/>
洛托姆图鉴忽然出声：“也许大吾会去找大吾洛托。”<br/>
庭树想了想，觉得也有这个可能，但是跟踪一个冠军不是那么容易的，就算庭树实力超出许多，“大吾”巨金怪的念力场也不是好唬弄的。<br/>
况且……“如果大吾真的去找这个世界的他的话，那么刚才'大吾'也知道了我的名字，到时候联系我就行……呃，忘记了，他可没我的联系方式。”庭树挠挠头，先前没想这么多，大意了。<br/>
“庭树这个笨蛋洛托。”<br/>
闻言庭树抬头望着黑夜，当作没有听见。郊外群星闪烁，枯叶市意外的光害并不严重。<br/>
虽然庭树依旧不打算在这个时空造出假的身分，但是让洛托姆图鉴悄悄弄一个电话应该不会有事吧…毕竟电话这种东西对身分资料就没那么多要求了。<br/>
“算了，这些事明天再说吧。”庭树摇摇头，现在的他并不怎么着急，大吾的安危不用他过度操心，说不定正如洛托姆图鉴说的甚至开心地耍着呢。<br/>
唤出狩猎凤蝶和七夕青鸟，庭树在11号道路找了两根宽度还行的树干，像从前在野外度过一样用虫丝搭起了床，以羽毛舞的羽绒为被，梦妖魔在周围守护着，便又睡了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>